The immobilization of a specific molecule refers to formation of patterns of the specific molecule at a high density on a predetermined region of a substrate. For example, a nucleic acid or protein is capable of being immobilized with a certain shape and at a certain position on a glass or a plastic substrate. The molecule immobilization pattern is usable to perform various biological, chemical or biochemical tests or sensing. In formation of a nucleic acid molecule immobilization pattern, the predetermined region to which a target nucleic acid is immobilized is arranged at a high density on the substrate. In a microarray as a commercially available example, hybridization is generated by adding the target nucleic acid and a probe nucleic acid labeled with a detectable label (for example, fluorescent substance (fluorophore)) having complementary sequences. Then, non-hybridized target material and non-hybridized probe materials are removed by washing. Next, light amount of the fluorescent material in the hybridized material is irradiated, and fluorescence light emitting therefrom is measured by a detection system of a scanning system.
In the immobilization process of the probe materials on the surface of the substrate, a large amount of remaining probe materials are physically adsorbed onto a region other than the molecular immobilization region of the solid surface, in the process of washing the remaining probe materials which are not chemically bound, and accordingly, a noise signal may occur. Further, regardless of the bond between the target material and the probe materials on the surface of the substrate, other noise signals may also frequently occur due to other reasons at regions other than the molecule immobilization region.
Therefore, in a mechanical measurement type sensor, an electrical measurement type sensor, and the like, as well as an optical measurement type sensor, a method for forming molecule immobilization patterns capable of excluding or reducing the noise signals in order to perform an accurate sample analysis reaction has been required.